


Big (Cast) Iron on Her Hip

by FightMilk



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Quests, Side Quests, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMilk/pseuds/FightMilk
Summary: Courier 6 and Veronica are on the hunt for a cast iron pan. Chapter one
Kudos: 4





	Big (Cast) Iron on Her Hip

“Just one more look, I feel like it has to be somewhere in here... what kind of old world diner wouldn’t have a cast iron pan?”  
“One that’s been picked over a thousand times?” Veronica said with a smile. She wasn’t mad that it was the sixth decrepit diner that she had been dragged to that day. The trekking across the Mojave was worth it, with everything to see and a friend by her side. Not to mention that being above ground was always better than trying to crush who she was to be acceptable in the brotherhood bunker.   
Patsy Hamhock searched through the last unopened drawer in the back of the restaurant.   
“Nothing. Again.” Patsy let out a heavy sigh. She knew that finding this pan was probably a jet dream, but ever since she saw an old world advertisement for the pans she had been on the hunt for one.   
“I don’t even know why you want this pan so badly.”  
“I really think it would make the food taste better. I’m tired of eating unevenly cooked bloatfly and burned gecko.”  
Veronica considered this. Patsy did have a point, the dented and thin cookware they scavenged was not ideal to make her favorite bighorner steaks. But this much effort for a heavy pan she would have to lug around?  
“Okay Veronica, let’s move out.” Patsy had a bit of disappointment in her voice.   
“Aw, maybe we’ll find it next try.” Veronica put an arm around her. 

Patsy had decided to take a break from her cast iron pan search and get to some side jobs she had been ignoring. Two days of running around the Strip, Westside, and North Vegas later, she found herself 1,500 caps richer. And more importantly to her, the people of the Mojave and New Vegas were a little better off. The Followers in the Old Mormon Fort received a handle full of Med-x syringes and a few stacks of Fixer tins. That would help get a few people back on their feet, something that could make a big difference for an area so desperate. A few women who had been enslaved in Gomorrah were free now, too. Patsy hoped to run across them in the wasteland, living happily and free from their pasts.   
Less importantly, the Garrets now had their debts and an extra hat. The Tops had a few new entertainment acts, too. Unfortunately she couldn’t find any women for the show, but to be fair she would not want to be heckled and harassed by drunk gamblers either.   
But the whole time that Patsy was running around New Vegas, doing good (mostly), she kept thinking about that cast iron pan. The one of her dreams. Well, the one that she saw in that one old world magazine ad.   
Veronica knew that Patsy was avoiding something. They had traveled together long enough that Patsy only got quiet when she was really thinking, and she had been quiet the past few days. Even though she was happy to be with Patsy and to see the locals, Veronica worried about what was on her mind.   
She knew that spending a few days on small jobs, the easy stuff, meant that Patsy was avoiding something.   
“So, hey, I was wondering if we were ever going to get around to clearing that legion camp. I mean, not to pressure you, but it seemed pretty important.”  
Patsy looked away and sighed.   
“Well, I guess I have some things to tell you, finally.”


End file.
